fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Storm
Category:Yaminogaijin |kanji=暗い嵐 |alias=The Dark Phoenix |race=Human (clone) |gender=Male |age=LAte 20s (physically and mentally, Pre-Phantoms) 30s (physically and Mentally, FT: Phantoms) |height=6'6" |weight=210lbs |birthdate=Unknown |eyes=Red |hair=Black |blood type=AB |affiliation=Twilight Phoenix Guild Hotaru Clan The Wardens |previous affiliation=The Shade Alliance The Black Hand Guild |occupation=Guild Ace S-Class Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage Assassin |team=Rose in a Storm, Infamous 4, Twin Slayers & The Slayers |previous team=None |partner=Sakura Koshida Tenshi Kokoro |previous partner=None |base of operations=Hotaru Estate Blackwood Island (former) |status=Alive |marital status=Dating Sakura Koshida |relatives=Daimon Hydrech ("father") Markus Hotaru (Genetic Template) |magic=Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic (Copied) Lightning Magic (Black & Red Lighting) Earth Magic Sword Magic Requip |weapons=Nodachi Cleaver}} Dark Storm now known as Tao Hotaru is the magic clone of Markus Hotaru, he was a brutal Dark MAge with a wild animalistic nature comapired to his daring adrenerline junkie counterpart. Made from a risky black magic spell to create a corrupted version of the target Dark fights to prove himself to all that he isn't just a copy but his own mage. Now he's joined his old enemies to kill anew one. Appearence Due to being a clone Dark Storm looks exactly like his genetic benifactor Markus Hotaru except for the altered hair colour and eyes. Also his eyes have dark rings around them. His body looks as if he's recovering from serious burns with light burn scars covering his body amoungst his other various scars. Fashion wise he has a similar one to Markus wearing dark jeans and sleeveless jackets. The only difference really is he doesn't wear trench coats. Shortly after joining the Twilight Phoenix Guild he went to change his appearence but just cutting and dying his hair wasn't enough, he was shown a spirit who changed his look entirely. while his genreal build remained the same his hair became shorter and his tattoos changed greatly instead of a full body tattoo like before his tattoos now only cover the left side of his body the tattoos is basically depicting long serpentine dragons that cover his left arms and left side of his torso, his clothes remain the same as that is his prefered style. Personality Unlike Markus Dark Storm is a dark gloomy killer wishing only to surpass him and prove he's the true Storm Phoenix Slayer. He is blindly loyal to Daimon as long as he's able to hunt Markus down. Oddly enough despite his dark attitude he does have a soft spot for fellow Dark Mage Sakura Koshida and is willing to die for her, even betray Daimon to protect her. After joining the Twilight Phoenix Guild his personality changed. Dark became lighter and more social yet still kept to himself alot of the time, he prefers to hang out and train with Markus, Yoshi, Star Buster and Titan. Those 4 seem to ignore the fact he used to try and kill them and just treat him as a member of the guild, that being said he doesn't mind the fact that he's not entirely trusted by everyone in the guild he understands why they are like that. Like Markus he is also highly protective of Joo Dee almost dieing to protect her when he first joined the guild and is more than willing to repeat that over and over again. He also seemed to gain a reckless bloodlust for combat enjoying it alot more than Markus including the part where he kills. Though unlike most mages or warriors with that attitude he isn't obsessed with just fighting and killing he still remembers the reason he does fight and kill, to protect his new family and friends. History Dark Storm was created using the False Army's most powerful yet risky spell The Endless Doppelgänger. The spell took painful weeks to finish and during the process Daimon introduced Markus' blood and an sample of his magic to give the copy life and a copied version of Markus' main magic. However the copy was very weak and had to be enhanced with Daimon's magical energy and a Lightning Lacrima. After 20+ years he was taught how to use his Slayer Magic and Black Lightning Magic by his "father" and various other magics all in hope of being able to kill Markus and aid Daimon in creating a world where darkness reigns over the weak and inept. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Slayer Magic *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic:' (暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō) Refered to as Dark Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic due to it's user's dark nature, this version is half the strength of Markus' but still devastating in combat due to Storm's brutality. Due to this being a copy of Markus' magic it has the same effect it would have on Markus as it would a regular mage. He is also able to access the Phoenix Force making him even deadlier, despite this he has yet to learn how to use the dual-element capabilities that Markus has. After 11 years of training with Markus in improving his Slayer Magic's power Dark gained his dual element form and increased his regular slayer magic to almost match MArkus' **'Frozen Storm Mode:' During his 11 years training Dark leant to absorb another element to improve his Slayer Magic. Oddly enough Dark chose to train with Ice Magic, he said when asked "It cools the fires of hate within me." When used he gaines new spells that revolve around lightning covered/enhanced ice, throwing large spikes of ice with the white lightning of his main magic. Regular Magic *'Lightning Magic:' After joining the Twilight Phoenix Guild, Dark learnt not to fuel his magic with hate, anger or bloodlust this caused him to revert his Black Lightning into normal Lightning Magic. His power in this magic is immense as it is more controled than the Black Lightning, this gives anyone who knows his previous magic a nasty shock as they expect a bolt of lightning that flies at random. He also uses Black Lightning a sub-species magic Dark is still able to use but rarely does now after swearing an oath to save it for the worst enemies. The effects are brutal and cruel, when someone is struck by a black bolt the wound never heals and causes constant pain. It however also damages the user's soul causing them to either die or become a creature lacking a soul. **'Spells:' On top of the common spells that every Lightning Mage uses Dark has his own Spells that are hugely powerful thanks to his training and raw power. ***'Power:' This is a relativly simple spell, where Dark creates a large lightning bolt of compressed power. This means upon impact the power is released resulting in more damage and alot more devastation. ***'Mjolnir:' An ariel spell. First Dark leaps into the air and fires a massive blast of lightning that takes the shape of a hammer as it falls towards his opponant(s). ***'Ragnarok:' With this spell Dark releases a dome of lightning with him in the centre that causes any opponant in this dome to be struke with thousands of bolts of lightning. ***'Takemikazuchi:' A powerful spell that turns Dark's hands into lightning blades. He charges his arms up and dashes forward cutting any opponant in his way, the fun trick is that each strike causes the nerves in the target's body to overload and shutdown for several minutes. ***'Shock Pulse:' A simple stun spell. Dark lands a palm strike that sends a charge of electricity through the opponant that just down their motor control causing them to struggle on the ground to move their body. This is used as a non-lethal method of disabling an opponant. ***'Lightning Star:' A spell that allows Dark to turn a stream of lightning into a whip or blade, while allowing for some amazing acrobatic displays. ***'Lightning Edge:' A spell that lets Dark turn his hands into blades similar to Takemikasuchi However Dark uses this very differently. He actually flips forward and using the wind aspect of his Slayer Magic or raw strength he spins vertically turning himself into a lightning saw blade spinning at high speed. *'Earth Magic:' Storm's trump card magic second to only his lightning and Phoenix Slayer magic. His specialty is earthquakes and earth spikes, using them to deadly effect using each swing of his martial art to direct the earth's course against his opponant. *'Sword Magic:' Storm is a great swordsman and due to this he has taken up tutelage in the magic from one of his fellow Dark Mages. He seems to have great skill in switching from this to his other magics with lightning speed. **'Telekinesis:' Dark has basic skill in this magic enough to bring his sword to his hand with little effort. This magic is used purely as a support magci allowing him to recover weapons and items in some cases people. *'Requip:' Dark has basic skill in this magic able to requip his own mask, armour and sword similar to Markus. He actually has multiple copies of his mask and armor as he has yet to learn a magic for quick repairs mid combat. Rage Dark's rage is so great he can enter new states that amplify his abilities greatly but also rob him of his self-preservation, humanity and ability to tell friend from foe (at the height of his anger). His rage even alters his magic create his Red Lightning which is significantly stronger than most lightning and comes with intresting alterations, when actually utilizing his rage Dark's skin starts to take a grey colouration which slowly darkens the more rage he starts to use also his eyes begin to glow red. When reaching the highest point of his rage Dark's skin is almost pitch black and his eyes begin to glow such a bright red they seem to be glowing white instead, also his breath seems to becomes steam. This is now rarely used due to an oath he made to Markus and the Twilight Phoenix Guild, and as a precortion the highest level of rage is sealed away for desperate situations (a special tattoo at the base of his skull). It was later discovered this was actually one of Daimon's alterations implimented when he was created as a way to defeat Markus. *'Enhanced Strength:' While under effects of his rage Dark can increase his strength greatly, this increase is dependant on his rage while without his rage he is equal to Markus when he starts using his anger he can easily overpower Markus and anyone who tries to match his strength. A famous example is when he broke the tooth of a Drake (Who's teeth are atleast a hundred times stronger than daimond ) at the peak of his rage after his girlfriend Sakura was injured by the beast. However at that level of rage he can't maintain the strength for long as his muscles begin to rip apart. *'Enhanced Pain Tolerance:' While Dark's durability is amazing he still feels and reacts to the pain from impacts. When under the effects of his rage he reacts less to the point where he could have a blades covering his torso and not react to them at all. This however is dangerous 'cos even though he hates running if he's fatally wounded he will retreat knowning if that his oppoant can do that once they have a high chance of doing that again, with his pain tolerance up to it's peak he can't tell and could potentually loose the fight due to it. *'Enhanced Reaction Time:' While to others he might be in a blind rage, Dark is actually still aware of everything around him and can react accordingly almost to the point it seems he can see events before that happen. *'Enhanced Agility:' Another improvement is Dark's ability through his anger he can move with and animalistic grace. Able to twist and turn in the air avoiding the attacks of his prey. *'Wild Fighting Style:' While a disciplined fighter the more Dark's rage increases the more wild and untamed his fighting style becomes. His style of fighting already has a degree of wild animalistic nature in it but as he accesses more of his rage the style becomes more wild focusing more on destroying his oppoanant using any and all methods including biting. *'Red Lightning:' Another sub-species magic that only requires Dark's extensive anger to enhance his lightning's power. Dark's magic is also unique as the simpiler spells can bounce off objects and any unfortunate people in the way. The lightning is also alot more powerful than normal but has one weakness, if an opponant perfectly times a counter the spell is negated and made pointless. Mind, Body & Soul *'Master Martial Artist:' Storm is a brutal fighter using a style similar to Markus but uses wild clawing and brawling techniques giving his style a more animalistic angle to it. Like Markus his style is fast and deadly, he charges forward using powerful kicks and other strikes mainly the clawing techniques by focusing lightning around his fighter tips and rending flesh from bone. He dubbed his personal style Death Talon Kenpo. After joining the Twilight Phoenix guild he began to learn Twilight Phoenix Kenpo and used it to create anew style based around the two calling it Twilight Death Phoenix Kenpo. The style allows Dark to use both his style as one, in essence it just appears to be a more disciplined and regimented version of his Death Talon Kenpo it has proven to be an effective style allowing Dark to match Markus in combat where as before he was almost always on the bakc burner. *'Skilled Tactician:' Dark has always been skilled at tactics able to think up plans to try and overcome Markus. After joining the TPG he gained a more refined skill in planning combat manuevers out allowing him to switch between both his martial arts styles within seconds. *'Expert Swordsman:' Storm is a skilled swordsman and uses his Nodachi to great effect. Thanks to his sheer strength he's able to cut into the ground and let the cut carry on a great distance. *'Immense Magical Power:' Due to the basis of his magical power being Markus' and the further enhancements from the Lacrima in his body and the boost from his "father". Dark Storm's magical power is amazing, but it is wild and untammed due to the conflicting natures within him. Markus' magical energy constantly fights against the darkness that made him causing a degree of unbalance in his power. However due to Sakura's influence it is slowly calming down and the side from Markus is winning increasing his control and his ability to focus his power. *'Immense Strength:' Dark Storm has amazing strength matching Markus. When focusing his hate and anger he can surpass Markus easily, making him a true monster in combat. *'Immense Speed:' Like Markus, Dark is blindingly fast. He can close the gap in seconds and with his lightning based magic even quicker. *'Immense Endruance:' Dark is able to keep fighting evne when his body is near devastated. *'Immense Reflexes and Agility:' Despite focusing on raw power and speed Dark Storm has fast hands and a great deal of agility. He's able to acrobatically move and defend himself from attacks with little effort. *'Senses:' Like Markus' senses Dark Storms are amazing, he like his counterpart is able to uses them to track and hunt down his targets. Equipment *'Nodachi:' So far unnamed this blade is amazingly powerful able to withstand Storm's raw strength with little problems. It does seem to be very heavy due to the fact every time Storm puts it down it does sink into the ground or cause tables to crack due to it's sheer weight. *'Cleaver:' Recently Dark gained a new blade. This blade was a massive two handed blade with a large rectangle blade with a split at the top of the sword creating a point that would allow him to catch and possible snap a sword. After getting the blade and using it in combat Dark named it The Reaper's Edge. *'Mask:' A mask similar to Markus' but with different colours similar to his counterpart's vigilnate days. boasting black and red colouring it has caused some confusion amoung alot of Markus' old enemies who throught The Infamous Storm has retired for the vigilante game. *'Armour:' Dark's armour is similar yet different to his counterpart's armour, unlike Markus who has a open waist coat style chestpeice Dark's is more akin to a shirt or vest. and the shoulders more akin to a knights pauldrons. *'The Charge & Frost:' Like his counterpart Dark carries two gems with him one is golden yellow the other is icey blue. This two items store large amounts of ice and lightning magic respectivly allowing Dark to recharge his power or enter his dual element form without the need of an ice mage or another lightning mage. Trivia *Oddly enough Dark Storm sucks at thinking of fake names. *Storm's fighting style uses almost the same martial arts style as Markus' but has elements of Iori Yagami's fighting style from KoF. The styles are Capoeria, Seni Gayong, Monkey Style Kung Fu, Dirty Boxing & Wild Streetfighting using his amazing finger strength to rend flesh. His stance is based of Iori's stance (http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iorikofxiii.gif). *The rage feature was influenced by Royce Blixtrande mainly cos he's such an epic character and was a big influence on Dark's creation. Stats Going by what was seen during his brief entry into the X791 Crescent Archipelago Tournment Dark proved to be a truely dangerous and brutal mage with no real human nature during combat. When under the effects of his rage his stats change greatly...He's still as brutal as ever if not more but he looses some defence. Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Clone Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Earth Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Guild Ace Category:Evil turned good Category:Independent Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Dark Mage